


A Perfect Gift

by Anonymous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Rogue gets reunited with Frosch, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, In which Mard Geer isn't called the underworld king for nothing, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Yes this is basically just fluff, as in he's literally the king of hell because I said so, sometimes a family is a dragon slayer a demon and an adorable exceed that was brought back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mard Geer surprises Rogue with the best gift he could have asked for.
Relationships: Future Rogue Cheney/Mard Geer Tartarus
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	A Perfect Gift

Rogue felt the presence of Mard Geer long before the demon announced himself. A thrill of anticipation ran down his spine. In this desolated world, not many things brought him joy anymore, but he appreciated the company of the underworld king. They both had strong personalities and their first meetings hadn’t been without disagreements, but since then, they had grown quite fond of each other.

When the demon finally showed up, Rogue didn’t hesitate for a second and greeted him with a bruising kiss. Mard retaliated by pulling on his long hair to drag him even closer. The dragon slayer grunted against his lips, not hiding how much he enjoyed their little fight for dominance. However, the demon pulled away before things could become more heated. Rogue let out a disapproving noise that sounded too much like a whine to his own liking and that had Mard Geer smirking.

“As pleasant as this is, I came here with a purpose. I brought a gift for you.”

“A gift?” Rogue repeated.

It wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence. Ever since they had started feeling attraction for each other, the demon had made a point of courting him properly. However, something about the tone of Mard’s voice sounded different and intrigued the dragon slayer.

“A little something I found while wandering in Hell. I wouldn’t want to boast, but I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Before Rogue could make a snarky remark about the demon’s confidence, Mard lifted a hand to make his present appear. At first, it was hidden behind a veil of smoke, but when the fog finally dissipated, the dragon slayer’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Even if it had been years, he would have recognized that little green cat wearing a frog costume anywhere. He fell to his knees as tears started gathering in his eyes. This shouldn’t have been possible, and yet…

“Frosch...” He sobbed.

“Rogue?” The little exceed studied him with confusion in his stare, probably because of how different his friend looked from the last time he had seen him, but he didn’t hesitate for long. “Rogue!”

He threw himself into the arms of the dragon slayer who held him tight against his chest. Rogue petted the top of Frosch’s head, a soft smile on his lips. There hadn’t been a single day when he hadn’t missed him and now he could hug him again. It felt surreal.

“What were you even doing in Hell? I was sure you’d go to Heaven.” Rogue tried to joke, but he couldn’t keep his voice from cracking.

This had been the reason why he had been convinced he would never see his friend again, not even in death. He didn’t expect monsters like him to be allowed in the same place as beings as kind-hearted and innocent as his friend.

“Fro was supposed to go there, but he got lost.” His exceed admitted sheepishly.

Rogue let out a little chuckle because of course, that was something Frosch would do. He slowly got up, carrying the exceed in his arms, before he turned to Mard Geer. The demon had been watching them in silence, a fond look on his face.

“What’s the catch?” Rogue asked, afraid that this newfound happiness would be ripped apart from him, like every other good thing in his life. “How long… How long can he stay?”

“There is no catch. I’m the king of Hell, I’m the one who makes up the rules. Frosch can stay for as long as you want him to.”

Frosch beamed at the news while Rogue started crying even harder. He had never allowed himself to look this vulnerable in front of the demon before, but at the moment, he couldn’t get himself to care.

“Thank you… Thank you so much…”

Mard put a hand on Rogue’s cheeks and gently wiped his tears away, smiling when the dragon slayer pressed into the warmth of his palm.

“Anything to make you happy.”

Rogue was taken aback by the sincerity he could hear in those words, but that only made him treasure that instant even more.

“I’m really lucky to have you.” The dragon slayer smiled.

“Fro thinks so too!”

Rogue couldn’t help but laugh at those familiar words, words that he had longed to hear again for so long. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that the world was in shambles and that Acnologia was still a looming threat on the horizon. With Mard and Frosch by his side, he would be undefeatable.


End file.
